elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daggerfall (City)
Daggerfall City, One of the oldest cities in High Rock and long considered its capitol, Daggerfall was one of the largest kingdoms of the land before it was conquered by the Septim Empire. Originally founded by the Nords as a coastal stronghold during the First Era,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock the city suffered greatly from the Thrassian Plague from which many people died. The rise of Wayrest has lessened Daggerfall's importance as a trading port. Geography The Kingdom of Daggerfall is located in the southwest corner of the northern side of the Iliac Bay. It shares borders with Tulune, Glenpoint, and the Ilessan Hills in the north and Shalgora on the east. Daggerfall is not exactly the largest province, it's one of the most least populated areas in the Bay. It's also home of the Coven on the Bluff. It contains the Privateer's Hold dungeon. Daggerfall is one of the three most important provinces in the Bay politics. The main religion of this region is that of Kynareth. Military Daggerfall's main militia are the Knights of the Dragon. They have the official duty of protecting Daggerfall and it's royal family. The knights are led by the honorable Lord Bridwell, the greatest hero of the War for Betony. The knights are treated with great respect in Daggerfall. History Daggerfall was founded in 1E 246. Thriving after the end of Skyrim's occupation in 1E 369. In 1E 609 Daggerfall defeated the army of Glenpoint and shortly became the dominant economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock, but Daggerfall's domination shortly ended after the destruction of Orsinium in 1E 980. In 3E 377, King Lysandus ruled Daggerfall with his Queen, Lady Mynisera, they had a son named Prince Gothryd. The War for Betony, a two year war between Daggerfall and Sentinel was started in 3E 402, due to a feud over an Island of Betony. The Lord of Reich Gradkeep, which is now Anticlere tried to ruin the peace negotiatian. The war continued because of this and took its climax in the Cryngain Field. King Lysandus was slain. Prince Gothryd avenged his father's death by destroying the Sentinel army and King Camaron of Sentinel. Sentinel surrendered shortly after this happened and the war was over. To seal the peace, King Gothryd asked Lady Aubk-i the princess of Sentinel to be his wife. Early in his reign, a supernatural event started. The spirit of King Lynadus rose from his tomb with his spectral army, he haunted the streets of Daggerfall. The Emperor Uriel Septim VII eventually intervened by sending his agent to uncover the conspiracy behind King Lysandus's death and to put his spirit back to rest, the agent (the Hero Player in The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall) ''succeeded soothing his spirit and putting him back to rest. Important Areas ''Shops, Guilds, Libraries, etc in Daggerfall City: *Mordard's Spices (Alchemists) *The Emporer's Potion (Alchemists) *Vintage Elixirs (Alchemists) * Vintage Smith (Armorer) *Daggerfall Mail (Armorer) *Theodyn's General Smithy (Armorer) *Daggerfall Metalworks (Armorer) *Bank of Daggerfall x3 (Bank) *The King's Books (Bookstore) *Bargain Bookstore (Bookstore) *The Superior Bookstore (Bookstore) *The King's Books (again) (Bookstore) *The Adventurer's Bookstore (Bookstore) *Daggerfall's Best Tailoring (Clothing Shop) *Lady Andywyr's Jewelry Shop (Gem Shop) *The Odd Bijoutry (Gem Shop) *The Emporer's Jewelers (Gem Shop) *The Odd Blade (Weapon Shop) Sources * A History of Daggerfall Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall References Category:Cities Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Hammerfell locations Category:Regions Category:Capital cities Category:Daggerfall: Locations